Solar panels are becoming an increasingly useful means of providing renewable energy for commercial and residential properties. Mounting solar panels correctly can contribute to maximizing energy production. The mounting of the solar panels also contributes to protecting the solar panels from the force of wind. The proper solar panel mounting provides stability and determines the directional and latitudinal orientation of the solar array. Solar panels can be mounted on the roof, the ground, or on a pole, for example. The different mounting systems pose different challenges that need to be addressed. One objective in the design of mounting systems is easing the difficulty of installation, thereby minimizing cost while maximizing efficiency.